


Wild Flower

by HydeNemesis



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 1930's, Beomgyu and Chanhee are siblings, But a little bit of the past as well, Chanhee is a passionate historian to be, Historical!The Boyz, History and fact might not be correct, Involve the Korea-Japan era, It's a modern day, Juyeon is a bit mysterious here, M/M, Past and Present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydeNemesis/pseuds/HydeNemesis
Summary: Someone had told him that, "if a soul turned his back around while crossing the river to the afterlife, he would definitely bring along the memory of his previous life with him ... even after he was reincarnated to another lifetime."Could it be true?◆Chanhee had always wanted to move to Seoul ever since he graduated from university. When an offer as an assistant professor came to him, Chanhee was more than happy! Finally, he was away from Jeonju and on top of that, he was living in a very classic colonial house from the '20s.When he thought everything was turning into his way, it's actually not as what he hoped for.Then, came Lee Juyeon, the mysterious neighbour in front whom Chanhee barely saw leaving his own house and having a normal conversation with the other neighbours. But, the most strange thing about Juyeon was that ... he always ㅡ seen by Beomgyu ㅡ peeking out of his house window looking at Chanhee.Was it normal for someone to do that? Chanhee swore he just met Juyeon once during that time, but ... was it really 'once' for Juyeon?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is another fanfic of Junew from me. If you kinda love a mix of past-present historical thingy this is the right story! Well, I kinda got some inspiration from k-dramas that I watched and Walla! Here it is! ^^

 

_1937, Pyongyang._

 

 

"Quick, Ryuu! Come on, this way!" He said as he propped the man by his shoulder, slowly walking through the tree in the deep wood.

"I can't..." The man painted, breathing heavily as he said that. The wound on his chest burned so deep that all he could think was a pain. "I can't walk anymore ... Kiyoung-ah, " he continued.

Kiyoung stopped his pace and turned around. He thought they had walked far enough into the wood that the Japanese armies won't even find them. And looking at the wounded man beside him right now, Kiyoung knew he should at least help him to reduce the pain. After all, the wound that caused by a bullet won't recover that much without proper treatment.

"Come, let's sit for a while, " Kiyoung said as he helped Ryuu to sit and lean on the tree bark behind him before he put down his gun and the package he brought on the ground.

Through the darkness of the night, and the moonlight that shone from above, Kiyoung tried to examine Ryuu's condition and he could see the man bleed so bad that the shirt he's wearing was soaked in the crimson red liquid coming from his wound. Kiyoung tried to hold it; trying to stop the blood from coming out, but Ryuu's hand that covered in blood held onto him tightly as in to stop him from doing so.

"You don't have to do that," he said weakly.

"No. You can be saved. We just have to walk further, just a little bit further. They're waiting for us. They will help you," Kiyoung replied; begging Ryuu to keep his consciousness.

"I don't think I can hold myself that long. I'll make your pace slower. They will find us this way."

Ryuu looked into Kiyoung's eyes with a content smile. But, Kiyoung knew the meaning of that look.

"No! I won't leave you here. We will do this together till the end. That's our promise. I want you to live."

"And I want you to survive." Ryuu pulled the younger's hand closer to him before he planted a soft kiss on the knuckles. "So ... please leave me here and go."

"I can't." Kiyoung shook his head profusely. He tried to avoid Ryuu's eyes because he knew this man would make him do something he didn't want to do. "I can't just let you die like this. I'm not going to do that." His eyes overflowed with tears, and it didn't take long for it to stream down his stained cheek.

"I am destined to die anyway," Ryuu said with a faint smile that looked so weak and painful to see.

"Please ... please don't say something like that, OK? You still can make a choice to live."

"You're right about that, and I already choose my ending to be like this. It's pathetic, but, I believe I don't regret to die this way." Ryuu pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and put it in Kiyoung's hand that he held. "Keep fighting, Kiyoung-ah. Fight for your own right and live like those wildflowers. Promise me that, OK?" he added.

With the remaining strength left behind, he wiped off the tears on the younger's cheek. He flashed his best smile when Kiyoung looked at him. "I love you. Always."

That word 'I love you' ... it's been a while since he heard it from Ryuu. "I love you too, _hyung_."

"I'm going to miss the way you call me that." Ryuu smiled, caressing the younger's cheek softly. "I am so tired. Now that I hear it from you, I think I want to take a long sleep. Can I do that?"

Kiyoung couldn't help himself but cried his heart out. "Y-yes." He nodded, choked in his own tears. "Yes, _hyung_. You can sleep anytime you want."

Ryuu still held on Kiyoung's hand, even when he closed his eyes; resting his head on the tree.

_Our life won't stop here, Kiyoung-ah. Trust me._

Tonight was so beautiful even after what had happened to himself. The night breeze blew away the anxiousness in him and thus, made him more relax than before.

 _We'll be going to meet again someday ... when the sky is clear enough to let us breathe the same air_.

The throbbing pain that overpowered his whole body just now also seemed to fade. And with the last remaining breath, Ryuu let the darkness took him. 

_Let's meet again, Kiyoung-ah._

 

 


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present:
> 
> Chanhee just moved into the new house with his brother. And, there was a creepy neighbor who seems like those character from a horror movie; cue: Lee JUyeon.

 

" **Choi** Beomgyu!" Chanhee yelled from the main door, as he made his way in the house with two medium boxes in his hands. He had been carry all the boxes and things that he brought from his old house for the past one-hour ㅡ alone ㅡ and there was no sign of his younger brother in that house. Great. Now he's back hurt, thank you.

Chanhee put down the boxes on the kitchen counter with a sigh. " _Yah_! Choi Beomgyu did you hear me?" he yelled again.

"What is it, _hyung_?" The younger answered with an annoying tone of voice.

 _Finally!_ Chanhee thought. He walked out of the kitchen to find Beomgyu lying on the living room floor with a novel that he believed the younger male took from his own box. "You were here all this time?" Chanhee asked in disbelief. He thought Beomgyu went missing or maybe hiding somewhere in the house because he didn't want to help Chanhee with the boxes, but, he was in the living room?

Gosh, why he didn't see him there, though?

"Duh! Where do you think I'm going then?" Beomgyu rolled his eyes as he got up on his feet. He knew Chanhee would never see him there if he's too occupied with something, that he won't even realize how many times he'd been passing by his brother.

"Whatever," Chanhee said. "Now, I want you to take the remaining boxes left in the car and bring it inside. We got to unpack everything by today, OK? I won't have much time for this because my schedule gonna be pack. So, give me your cooperation, brother."

"Alright, captain. I'll do as you say."

Beomgyu then left to take the boxes outside while Chanhee started to unpack things from the boxes in the house. It took them a few hours to finish everything. Since the house was already furnished, Chanhee didn't bother to bring his furniture along. Besides, all of his belongings almost fit in the whole house so it would be very inconvenient for him if he brought the furniture, right?

After one and a half hour later, they seemed to finish almost all the tasks. There were some that need to be done, but, as for now, it's pretty good. 

"That's it! I'm done!" Beomgyu said out loud once he put the last shirt in the wardrobe. He then walked downstairs where Chanhee was busied arranging the kitchenware, plates and glasses, cutleries, and a few kitchen appliances like coffee maker, toaster, rice cooker, and electric kettle. Beomgyu walked to the kitchen and sat on the kitchen stool. "Do you want me to help with anything, _hyung_?"

Too occupied with the task, Chanhee answered, "Nope. I think I can handle this."

"Really? So, that's mean I can get back with my reading?" Beomgyu eagerly asked the older man with a keen smile.

"Yeah."

The younger was about to step away to the living room when Chanhee called him again, which ruined the fluffy clouds and rainbow in his mind. "I thought you say you didn't need my help earlier. What is it?" Beomgyu pouted.

"Did you take the blue box at the doorstep?" Chanhee asked.

"There's a blue box?"

Chanhee gritted his teeth when the younger smiled playfully with his question. Beomgyu never took him seriously. "The worker left it there this morning. I kinda forget to bring it in."

"So, you want me to take that box for you. Am I right?"

"For once, you really use your smart brain. Yes. Take it for me. I need to unpack that thing."

"OK, _hyung_." And without waiting any longer, Beomgyu walked to the main door to take the said blue box on the doorstep. Chanhee was right about that. A blue box that Beomgyu didn't notice was there. "Finally, the last box I'm going toㅡ" Beomgyu stopped his words when his eyes landed on the opposite house in front of him.

Something about that house made him wondered. Was there someone living there? Because it did seem like there's a person in there, but ... why does it look abandoned?

It was a colonial house like them. Two-stories design with a white painted wall that already stained with moss and ivy leaves that grew from the roof and the chimney down to the wall and the windows. It gave a vintage and classic view. But, there was some eerie feeling about it when he looked at the dark window and the abandoned letters scattered on the doorstep.

"Well, probably the owner is just too lazy to take the mail." Beomgyu shrugged. And he's not a nosy person that needed to bother other's privacy, right?

Beomgyu was about to pick up the box when he saw a silhouette standing behind the window on the second floor of the house. He didn't see that person's face, but, he sure it was a humanㅡ a man. Beomgyu was like having a staring battle with the unknown figure when Chanhee's voice interrupted it.

"Yes, I'm coming, _hyung_!" he answered.

This time, he really picked up the box. And when he took the last moment to look back at the window, the figure was gone from his sight.

"What the f*ck!" His eyes bulged in surprise. " _Hyung_! Chanhee _hyung_!" He screamed as he ran inside hastily. " _Hyung_ , I just f*cking saw a ghost!" he added, still screaming like a mad person.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

" _Hyung_ , I swear to god I'm not joking about this!" Beomgyu snapped after many times he tried to tell Chanhee about what he saw at the opposite house's window. "That man was standing there and he just ... he just disappear when I turned to look back at it," he explained.

Chanhee shook his head for the nth times. "Choi Beomgyu, don't let me repeat my answer, OK?"

"But, _hyung_ , I'm not lying!" Like a kid who didn't get what he wanted, Beomgyu whined. 

"I know you hate this house so much, but, please ... don't make such story because I'm not gonna buy it." Chanhee rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not creating a story!"

"OK, how about we ask the landlord later when he come ㅡwhether there's someone living in that house, or not?" Chanhee raised his brow. "I'll assume you're being delusional if it's a human that you see and I want you to stop with this ghost thingy too, understand?"

Beomgyu shut his mouth completely when Chanhee sent his death glare at him. Who wouldn't scare with it? His older brother who looked soft and feminine was actually a devil in disguise. He could kill anyone if he wanted to. That's why even Beomgyu was always teasing and joking with him, there's always this side of Chanhee that made him scared.

The doorbell ring and Chanhee quickly changed his expression. The glare that was painted on his face was turned into a friendly looking one. See? How could Beomgyu not say his brother was disguising?

"A-haa, speaking of the devil." Chanhee smiled a small smile. "Why don't you open the door and ask Mr. Seo to come in, brother?"

For the third time today, Beomgyu had been the obedient brother to Chanhee. He had to count how many times he's being used by the older man so that he could ask for some reward later.

Standing at the main door was a very tall, smiley and good looking man in his late-thirty, whom his brother called Mr. Seo just now.

"Good evening, Mr. Seo," Beomgyu greeted with a polite bow.

The latter replied him with a bright smile that he really needed at that moment. "Good evening. You must be Chanhee's younger brother, am I right?"

Beomgyu nodded with a small smile. "Yes, sir."

"Can I come in, then?"

"Absolutely!"

By the time Beomgyu and the said Mr. Seo walked in the kitchen, Chanhee already finished unpacking and was about to gather all the empty boxes in one place so that it would be easier for him to throw it later.

"Chanhee!" The tall man greeted delightfully as he pulled the smaller man into a hug.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Seo." Chanhee flashed a smile once he pulled away.

"How many times I told you not to call me like that? Come on, it's been more than three times we met. Just call me Johnny _hyung_. That's much better and less formal."

"OK then, Johnny _hyung_."

"Now that's sound friendly. So, how you guys doing?" Johnny asked as he casually sat on the kitchen stool, taking one of the banana on the fruit basket (that their uncle packed for them earlier) and ate it.

"We're doing great as you can see. The house is good too. It's just the way I imagined it," Chanhee replied sincerely.

"That's something I would like to hear from you. You know this house has been empty for ten years already. And I'm glad you guys decided to rent it." Johnny bit the banana, munching it slowly.

"So, we're the first one to rent this house in ten years?" Beomgyu suddenly asked. He'd been hearing the two older men talking earlier and decided to add his curiosity into the conversation. Well, it's not that bad, right?

"Yup. This house is actually owned by my husband's great great great great ㅡ well I'm not sure how many great it is ㅡ but yeah ... my husband's great grandfather. It's one of the colonial buildings left in this neighborhood if you want to know."

"But, don't you think you put the rental price to low for a house likeㅡouch! Why are you hitting me, _hyung_?" Beomgyu glared at Chanhee as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry. Beomgyu is a bit bold with his word sometimes," Chanhee chuckled, but secretly sent a dagger at his brother.

"Nah, it's OK. Everyone will question about it. Actually ... we don't really care about the price. Because we just want this house to be occupied and taken care of by people."

"Then, why don't you and your husband live here instead? You guys are related somehow," Beomgyu said, eyeing Chanhee's hand carefully in case he would hit him again ㅡ at the same spot.

Johnny laughed at the action and bit the banana again. "I want to, but I can't. We have our own house just down the hill and it's close enough for our kids to go to school. This house is a bit too far from the other house in the neighborhood; I mean who would want to walk for ten minutes just to talk to other neighbors, right? My husband can't stand being alone. So, we decide to rent it," Johnny explained.

"By the way, would you like some coffee Johnny _hyung_?" Chanhee asked after a few moments they were talking.

"No, thank you. I'm here just to check on you guys."

Johnny then added that his husband, Taeyong, invited them to a dinner at their house tonight and insisted for them to come. And to convinced the two brothers to come over, Johnny then told them how good his husband cook. So, that's pretty much convincing, right?

"I also invite a few neighbors as well. You know, I thought it's a good chance for you guys to know everyone in here." Johnny got up from the stool and pulled Beomgyu who was by his side and patted the younger male's back in an encouraging way. "Make sure you guys come, OK? So, no more question, I assume?"

"Wait, Johnny _hyung_ ," Beomgyu called.

"Yes, what is it? What else do you wanna ask?" Johnny smiled, anticipating the younger to proceed with the question.

"Umm ... the house in front..."

"Yes, what about that house?"

"Is there someone living in there?" Beomgyu eyed the older man curiously. He hoped he was right about the ghost and Chanhee really owed him a reward for not believing him.

"I'm not sure. But, it's been six years since the owner died. Why?"

Beomgyu now felt goosebumps when he heard that. Now, he didn't feel like he wanted to live here.

"Nothing. Beomgyu saw someone looking out from that house's window and freaked out," Chanhee answered nonchalantly.

"Ahhhh, that's probably Juyeon. He's the owner's grandson. Poor guy he is. Lost his parent in an accident a year before his grandmother died. Now, he's alone. He doesn't really socialize that much, but, always seen around the temple up the hill sometimes; visiting a grave that we don't know if it's his relative's or probably he did it out of boredom. But, don't worry. He's a nice guy."

"See, I told you there's no ghost." Chanhee rolled his eyes at Beomgyu who now looked a little bit relief with the explanation.

"But, he's creepy. How can I not think he's a ghost?" Beomgyu retorted.

"W-wait ... whaㅡwho's the ghost?" Johnny frowned in confusion.

 

 

 


	3. Two

**It** had been two weeks already since Chanhee moved into the house with his brother. The semester had already started since then, and thankfully Chanhee did a good job on his first lecture. The students, the lecturers and the management staffs were so nice to him, especially his officemate, Professor Hwang Minhyun and Professor Moon Hyungseo. Both of them had been helping Chanhee a lot since the first day he started the job and so far he liked being here.

Today was another hectic morning. Chanhee has to be on the campus by 8.30 because he got a morning class at 9. He was assigned to teach two subjects this semester which include the Introduction of Korean History and the History of the Joseon Dynasty.

However, yesterday, he was informed by the university management that one of the lecturers in his faculty was on maternity leave and could not return for that semester, and they asked Chanhee to replace one of the subjects that the said lecturer supposed to teach this semester. So, now he adding the History of Korean Nationalist Movement in his teaching list.

Well, he's not complaining about it. It's just that ... Korean nationalist movement was something that Chanhee not really fond with even during his study back then. It just won't click with him, but luckily he managed to pass that subject with a good grade. Hopefully, he could teach this subject without any difficulty.

However...

"Ah, _hyung_! Why it has to be you?" Beomgyu whined. "Are you really going to replace Professor Sohn this semester?"

Chanhee sighed as he put down his hot coffee on the countertop. "So, what?"

"No, I...." The younger ruffled his hair in frustration. "I really thought it's gonna be Professor Hwang to replace this subject. I mean, everyone has been talking about it!"

"For your information, Professor Hwang is the one that wanted to switch this subject with me when we discussed yesterday. He wanna do Modern History, so what's wrong with that? And why are you being so annoying about it? I'm a qualified lecturer too." Chanhee rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Why was it so hard to handle his brother? Maybe he should just let Beomgyu stayed in the campus dormitory instead of asking him to live with him.

"Out of many lecturers why it has to be you? It's gonna be so awkward later!"

"As long as you didn't tell your friend that I'm your brother, then it's not gonna be that awkward. What? You think I love teaching a class that you're in?" Chanhee didn't bother at all about everything that Beomgyu said. He did this because of his job not because of anyone. "Look, if you don't like me teaching that subject, then you are welcome to drop it. Simple."

"But, my friends are taking that subject this semester!"

"Then, you can take it the next semester. What's the problem? And by the way, I thought you're majoring in the Korean Language, no? What does history get to do with your major?"

Beomgyu rolled his eyes as if Chanhee was the hundredth person that asked him this question. "Duh, of course, it's not one of my major subjects. I'm taking it for my free elective. And for your information, I can't drop the subject because I have to take my major subjects in the following semester."

Chanhee took a sip on his coffee. "You know what? I don't care about all of your shit. My main purpose of coming here is to work not entertaining your spoiled ass."

"You're the worse brother."

"But you love me." Chanhee nodded with a smile. "Now, why don't you eat your breakfast before we late? Remember that your first class with me start at 9 today."

"I know, I know. You don't have to remind me."

" _Yah_ , it's 8. 15 already! Quick!" Chanhee took the last sip and a small bite of his toast before he grabbed his coat and his belonging from the stool next to him and quickly walked to the main door.

"What theㅡ _hyung_! I haven't finished my juice, yet!" Beomgyu took his half spread peanut butter toast from the plate and finish the apple juice in the glass before he took his bag on the living room couch. "Hyung! Wait for me!" He yelled, and briskly walk out of the house.

With his backpack sling over his shoulder and both hands busied tying his shoelace, Beomgyu 'held' the toast with his mouth.

Chanhee was already waiting in the car at the porch and he'd been honking it a few times to make the younger hurry. "Hurry up!" he yelled through the opened car window.

"OK, OK. I'm coming!" Beomgyu glared as he walked to the car after he locked the front door.

Beomgyu walked over the car passenger side in a hurry, however, before he got inside the car, his eyes caught a glimpse of a man by the window of the opposite house, which then quickly disappeared by the time he tried to get a good look of it.

"What are you doing? Hurry! Get in!" Chanhee yelled.

"I know, I know! Jeez, can you not scream like that?" Beomgyu rolled his eyes as he got himself in the car.

Right after the younger closed the car door, Chanhee immediately stepped on the gas pedal and drove the car away from the house. He glanced over his watch, he still got around ten minutes left before the needle stroke at 8.30. Unfortunately, the journey from their house and the campus took a little bit over than the remaining time ㅡ minus the traffic and all that, Chanhee sure he would arrive at 8.45.

The whole ride was quiet. Chanhee wondered if Beomgyu was sulking about what they were talking earlier or could it be something else?

" _Yah_ , why are you so quiet suddenly? You scared me, you know? Is there something bothering your mind?"

"Nothing really," he replied. "I just wondering why our neighbour in front gives me the creep every time I see him."

"Our neighbour? Ah! You mean, Juyeon? Well, what's there to be scared of? He looks nice to me. Remember that night; where we met him in Johnny _hyung's_ house last two week? I don't think there's a problem with him." Chanhee shrugged.

Beomgyu could only stare at his brother in disbelief. "I can't believe it! You really think that cave-looking man is nothing?"

"Well, yeah. Aside from his look ... I don't think he gives me the creep."

" _Hyung_ ... don't you realized that he keeps staring at you the whole dinner? Have you noticed that?"

Chanhee's forehead creased with a frown as he glanced over Beomgyu on his right side. "He did?"

"God! You're so unbelievable." Beomgyu felt like he needed to knock some sense in his brother's head sometimes because Chanhee always being oblivious with his surrounding. "Of course, he did! Why don't you believe me? And it's not just during dinner."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him multiple times. He keeps on watching us by his window. I mean, every time we went out of the house, he always there. _Hyung_ , I can't believe you didn't notice it. This Juyeon guy really freaks me out. I think it would be better to know if the house in front is haunted instead of having a creepy owner that loves to watch us."

Chanhee didn't think this problem could cause huge damage. Maybe Beomgyu was just overthinking. He really thought Juyeon was a nice guy, though his appearance really gave an uncomfortable vibe. But, what's there to be scared about a man with long hair and unshaved beard? At least it's not as scary as a ghost.

"You must be overthinking, Beomgyu-ya."

"Overthinking?" Beomgyu scoffed. " _Hyung_ , have you ever see him interacting with the other neighbours or ... maybe see him leaving his house? I know this sounds ridiculous, but who knows if he's plotting something wicked inside of his house? And look at all the untouched letters on his driveway ... how can a person living in that kind of condition? And I always hear the other neighbours warned me about him whenever I went to the grocery store."

"Maybe he has his own problem that we don't know? Remember what Johnny hyung told us? Juyeon lost his parent and grandmother. So, I understand if he felt like shutting himself from the outside world."

"You know what hyung? It's OK if you don't believe my word. I know that everything I said sound nonsense to you anyway. But, if anything happens, don't say that I don't warn you."

Was it really something that should be warned?

 

 

*******

 

 

After his working hour ended, Chanhee stayed a little bit longer in the office to finish a few tasks related to his teaching material and references. Since Beomgyu told him that he would stay at his friend's house for the night, Chanhee didn't have to rush back home.

"Aren't you going back, Chanhee?" Hyungseo asked as he started to pack his laptop and belonging into his backpack.

Chanhee glanced over his watch. It's already 9.30 in the evening. He sure it's already dark outside. "Maybe a few minutes later. I need to recheck the material for next week class."

"You're so diligent. I like that spirit," Hyungseo chuckled. "By the way, how's the class this morning? I heard some students kind of disappointed that Minhyun _hyung_ decided not to teach the subject," Hyungseo said. Due to his friendly and outgoing personality, he got to hear a lot of rumour going on in the campus from the students he close with.

"It went pretty good. The students adapt to me really fast even though I'm not Minhyun _hyung_ ," Chanhee laughed when he reminded of his students' reaction earlier. "I actually didn't expect that."

"Well, if another good looking lecturer teaching them why would they want to give a bad reaction, right?"

"Aye, you're too nice with your words, Hyungseo."

"No. I didn't bluff at all. Even the students said that too."

"Hmm, I wonder how close you are with them. You seem to know everything." Honestly, Chanhee envied the way Hyungseo tackled his students. Even if he was given such an opportunity, he didn't think he could even do it like Hyungseo.

"Well, I'm not really that close to every student. But, you know ... we have to catch up a lot with those youngsters nowadays. So, it will be better if we approach them as a friend rather than as a matured adult. Anyway, I think I'll take my leave for today. Don't stay too long, OK? I heard this floor was a bit," Hyungseo quoted with his hands, "scary at night."

"O-okay...."

Seeing Chanhee's expression turned pale, he burst into soft laughter. "Hahaha, just kidding!" Hyungseo slung his backpack over his shoulder and stood from his seat. "See you tomorrow, Chanhee!" he added before he left the room.

Now, both Minhyun's and Hyungseo's place was empty, and only the light from his desk was light up at the moment. Maybe he should finish everything sooner so that he could go home early. The thing Hyungseo told him earlier made him scared out of sudden.

After thirty minutes passed, Chanhee finally stopped working on his task and started to pack all of his belonging into his backpack. The clock on his desk showed 10.11 PM. Looking at the time right now, Chanhee didn't think he would cook his dinner when he got back home. It's kind of late and he also felt so tired. Plus, Beomgyu was not at home, so that's enough to make a reason for him not to cook. Maybe he would just buy some food before heading back.

Chanhee took his backpack and slung it over his shoulder after he switched off the lamp on his desk. He used the light from his smartphone to see his way out of the shared office. And when he finally walked out of the room, he made sure that he locked the door after he closed it. Without wasting any more time, Chanhee then made his way to the stairs at the end of the hallway. It seems like everyone had already left the building when he noticed the quiet surrounding.

Chanhee thought he was alone, however, as he walked down the lobby, he bumped into one of the building guards on duty who was about to go upstairs.

"Oh? Is it you, Professor Choi?" The guard asked as he walked over Chanhee.

"Yes. Good evening, Mr Park."

Mr Park halted his pace. "Good evening. By the way, what are you doing this late? Aren't you supposed to be at home by now?"

"Ahh... about that...." Chanhee smiled sheepishly. "I'm working on the material for the subjects I'm teaching this semester. Since this is my first time, I think I need to do some reading about it."

The guard nodded. "No wonder you're staying a bit longer than usual."

"I'm sorry if I bother your job."

"No, no. It's OK. I understand. Next time, just inform me or the other guard on duty if you're staying at the office till night. Easy for us to inspect the building area."

"Yes. I understand that."

"It's already late. You better get going. You bring your car isn't it?"

Chanhee nodded with a questioning look. "Yes. I did."

"Good. It's better to drive at this hour anyway. Before that, are you staying at the colonial house up the hill?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Aye, the neighbourhood area around here isn't that big you know? Everyone knows each other. I happen to hear it from my friend. He has a noodle shop just around the corner in front of the middle school."

"Ah! So, that _ahjussi_ is your friend? No wonder."

"And by the way, please be careful with the young man that lives in front of your house."

Chanhee raised his brow in confusion. Be careful? For what? "You mean ... Juyeon?" Chanhee asked for confirmation.

"Of course! Who else would be living there other than him."

"But why? Is there something wrong with him?"

The guard quickly dismissed the topic. "Nothing, of course. Oh right, I forgot that I have to patrol the first floor. Be careful on your way back home!" he said as he quickly walked up the staircase leaving a confused Chanhee behind.

"Why is everyone keep on saying things like that about that Juyeon guy?" Chanhee mumbled, clearly confused. Were they trying to scare him or what? He's sure that there was nothing wrong with Juyeon, though, he didn't really know about him that much. But, Chanhee was not someone that always judge a book by its cover.

Before heading back, Chanhee went to a nearby Chinese restaurant in his neighbourhood area and bought a few scrumptious take-out from it. By the time he arrived home, it was already 11. He parked the car at the porch and took all of his belonging before exiting the car. He even managed to check the mailbox at the front door and collected a few letters from it. However, before he could enter the house, he somehow felt like someone was watching him and standing right behind him, which then made Chanhee immediately turned his back around.

"Oh god! You startled me!" Chanhee heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing Juyeon. Thankfully it wasn't a ghost or something.

It was the cave-man everyone was talking about ㅡ Lee Juyeon.

"Sorry." Juyeon scratched his neck awkwardly. "I was about to call you earlier, but you suddenly turn around."

"No, it's my fault. I didn't see you coming. Umm, is there anything I can help you?"

"Yes, uhㅡthis." Juyeon handed a small-sized parcel to Chanhee. "The courier guy came to your house this morning and I happen to be outside at that time, so he asked me to retrieve it for you. because he cannot reach anyone from your house."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Chanhee smiled, as he examined the parcel. "It's my brother's stuff again," he added.

"Umm, then I'll take my leave."

Despite his cave-man like appearance, Juyeon somehow gave the shy-awkward impression whenever he talked. Probably, this was one of the reasons why Chanhee thought Juyeon was nice and not harmful.

"Sure. Good night, Juyeon."

Juyeon only nodded and walked away to the opposite house in front.

"Why he's so stiff? Did I look too intimidating?" Chanhee mumbled to himself. And somehow, he still didn't get why everyone was saying something about being careful with Juyeon when he's just that awkward and nice to be scared of.

Maybe if he shaved that beard and cut the long hair he would definitely look so different. And maybe, people would stop judging about his scary appearance.

 

 

***

 

 

Once he changed himself into a clean and comfortable attire and eat his dinner, Chanhee then walked to the study room to continue his reading about the subject he's going to teach in the upcoming class.

What made Chanhee fell in love with this house was mainly because of the design, and secondly because of the enormous study room. When he first entered the study room, it was already full of books that who knew what genre it could be. Since Chanhee himself loved reading, he took this as a buy one free one item. He's not sure how many books were in the study room if he minus all the books he brought into the house. But, it was indeed a lot.

The whole interior of the study room was really classic. Aside from the tall bookcases, the furniture, the velvet burgundy drape, the typewriter and the old vinyl player in that room made Chanhee felt like he was time travelling into the old time. He could imagine how was it like to live in that period.

But, of course, in this modern world, Chanhee wouldn't use the typewriter and the vinyl player to write and listen to his favourite song. What's the use of having a laptop and internet, right?

Chanhee put down the tea mug in his hands on the desk before he took out his laptop from his backpack. While waiting for the laptop to switch on, Chanhee walked over the bookcase in front of the desk to find his reference books. He was lucky that there were a few empty spots for him to place his books on that bookcase. And so that's how it was.

Chanhee carefully read all the title on the book spine as his finger moved on it smoothly. After a while, he finally found the right book that he looking for. However, as he took the book off the shelves, another book fell on the floor which then pulled his attention to it. Chanhee immediately bent down a little to pick the book. As he picked it up, he managed to read the title on the book cover, though its ink was kind of faded a little.

"Wild ... wild what?" Chanhee squinted his eyes a little as he spelt out each syllable in his head. "Ahh! Wildflower?" he said, feeling slightly proud that he managed to read it.

When he examined the book's condition, he noticed that some of the book pages were missing. The last paragraph of the book content ended on page number sixty and it was not even finished explaining whatever it was written there.

"How can people read this if the pages missing?" Chanhee said. He then flipped on the first few pages of the book. And when he read the first page, every single word typed on the yellowish-brown paper caught his attention.

 

 

_'As I wrote this, I was wondering; where it went wrong in this lifetime? The different dream that all those people had was to no purpose. Everyone is dying to sell their own mother country to the foreigners that knew nothing about the struggle and history of people in this free land. People will do everything to survive the despairing world, as life and death have become the fear of all people in this land. Blood, sweat and tears are the things that changed the country, but not our heart._

_In the world full of darkness, even with little rain, the spirits of the men grow all over the place, though, someday it will wither and die. Just like the wildflower, nothing last forever ... and so we believe that someday all this pain will end. When I finish this tale, I was thinking if I am able to see the wildflower that used to grow in me like those flame again. Will I able to witness the new world we dreamed for?'_

 

 

Chanhee was at lost after he finished reading the whole page. He didn't know why he's so overwhelmed by the words. It just pierced through his heart like ... it's heavy and painful.

"What the hell ... why am I feeling like this?"

_Wildflower?_

Chanhee stared at the same page and read the sentence a few times in his head.

 _Where did I hear this word before?_ he thought. 


End file.
